


Walking in the rain

by iamthatCat



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:54:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22509649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatCat/pseuds/iamthatCat
Relationships: Kim Mingyu/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Kudos: 3





	Walking in the rain

不知道是因为Alpha的天性还是李知勋自己的恶趣味，金珉奎总感觉最近老是被对方在大家面前撩拨。

看吧，又来了。

明明就跟往常一样，李知勋脚上一个用力蹦到金珉奎背上做完一些列动作就该下来，原本是双手扶到他的肩上或者环在他的脖子上保持平衡就好了，但李知勋今天偏不，不仅右手伸长整个手臂横在他胸前，还嫌不够地在手感颇好的胸肌上拍了两下。

而且不知道是有心还是无意，下一秒金珉奎就感受到了一丝温热的气息一略而过呼在自己敏感的后颈，然后便是听见那人凑到他耳边说话。

只不过短短一句话，就足以让他低头捂住发红的耳朵，差点羞得连表演都进行不下去，只好假借灿烂的笑容掩饰过去。

“看来今晚会是美好的一晚哦。”

“啊……啊……那里……”

金珉奎躺在床上，两条长腿被分得极开，只要稍微低头就能看见一个浅色的脑袋正处于他的胯间，而他自己快要耐不住快感而处于射精边缘的性器就在对方嘴里，被人像吃棒棒糖一般舔舐吮吸，甚至发出啧啧作响的声音。

几乎没有比看见自己的深色的性器被含在李知勋那张红润的小嘴里这种场景更加令他感到羞耻和兴奋，更何况不仅是单纯看着就感到冲击，还有实实在在处在对方温暖的口腔中加上对方灵活的舌头快要舔遍他性器的每一处，连下面的两个小球也没放过，全部被舔得湿漉漉的，发出淫靡的水光。

李知勋根本不允许金珉奎自己动，完全把主动权把握在自己手里，甚至还放出了一部分Alpha信息素干扰他，让他先一步屈服在他这个标记他的Alpha之下。

不过事实上早在性器被含在对方口里任意玩弄的时候金珉奎就觉得浑身像被卸了力一般软绵无法反抗，有了标记对象Alpha信息素的干扰更是让他这个Omega的身体更加敏感，就连后穴都开始自动分泌黏液以保护已经动了情而且即将被插入的Omega。

李知勋的舌头又舔上了最前端的发泄口，牙齿也轻轻地在上面啃咬，又是哈气又是亲吻一副温情但又色情的模样，但还没等他反应过来对方就猛然用力一吸，动作之突然逼得金珉奎哭喊着通通射到他嘴里，舒服得连大腿都在打颤。

性器从李知勋嘴里抽出来的时候还带出了些没有吞下的精液，在他嘴角缓缓流下，看起来很是淫乱的样子，但李知勋没有心思理会这些，直接用手背拭去随手抹在床单上就又要抓起他的两条大腿提起来，这时眼睛就不得不注意到了对方身下被体内缓缓流出的黏液沾湿一块的床单上，勾起嘴角笑了一下就把一根手指直截了当地伸了进去。

“哎呀，珉奎流水了哦。”李知勋语气平常，但说出来的话却让金珉奎感到无比羞耻，手上的动作更是直接得称得上有些粗暴，先是一根手指在他后穴搅动，后来便接着伸入更多的手指模仿做爱时的抽插，那点流出来的水把他的手指也全数弄湿。“还很多呢。”

“哥……快、快点插进来啊……”话虽然这么说，但金珉奎当下身体的自然反应则是想下意识合起双腿，李知勋一眼就看出了他的意图，不但不让他有这个机会，还扒着他的两条小麦色的长腿分得更开，手指抽出来换上自己硬邦邦的性器抵在穴口，一个挺身完全捅到底，惹得金珉奎口中又发出一声满足的长吟，随即又像找回理智般咬住自己的手指想抑制住自己的声音。

李知勋笑着伸手撑开他的牙关抽出他被咬出一个牙印的手指，满带疼爱地含住那根手指的第一个指节，与此同时腰也开始动起来，但意外地并不是金珉奎所熟悉的猛烈的抽插而是更为温柔的顶弄，但因为每一下撞到最里面的敏感点，险些要撞到生殖腔，还是让Omega跟着顶弄的动作淫荡地呻吟。

“啊——啊——要、要撞到生殖腔了……不……不要了……”

他的性器又因为快感引得慢慢翘起来抵在李知勋的小腹上，但李知勋就跟看不见似的根本不去理会，但是如果他想伸手自己摸的话又会被他突然狠狠一撞而用不上力，抬眼望见李知勋满是笑意的眼睛就知道他是故意的，不由得有几分委屈，当中又有些深隐的情欲味道，“你到底要怎样嘛……”

“当然是要把你操射啊。”李知勋笑得可爱，但挺腰抽插的动作却是一点也不可爱，摁着金珉奎的大腿终于没了刚才的逗弄之意，不管是力度还是速度都变回之前每次金珉奎所熟悉的那个样子，而且又放出一些信息素，把本来在他身下承欢得迷迷糊糊的Omega迷得更加晕乎，自己都不知道自己说了什么羞耻的话。

“呜好深……真的快要……啊——”

金珉奎细碎的呻吟突然变成一声高声的尖叫，是李知勋刚才无意中撞到他的生殖腔了。他本来想要退出来，对方却硬是用腿环上他的腰不让他走，嘴里喃喃自语不知道是清醒还是放任自己在情欲里的乱语，“射进来，要哥射进来，我要给哥生宝宝……呜！”

听完这话李知勋觉得自己的性器好像又胀大了几分，激动得掐着对方的腰又开始肆意的抽插顶弄，但理智还在，没有再顶到他的生殖腔，凑上去够到已经开始细细哭泣的金珉奎的脸，爱惜地亲吻他安慰他，“珉奎乖，现在不能让你强行打开生殖腔，这样对你身体不好，等到发情期的时候再说好不好，嗯？”

沉浸在性爱中勉强能找回的一点理智也在听懂李知勋说的话之后消耗殆尽，一开口又变成满是哭腔、惹人疼爱的小声讨好：“但是我想给哥生宝宝……哥不想要吗？”

金珉奎几乎是缠上来说话，小可怜的样子看得李知勋又心疼地亲亲他，“那珉奎不能后悔哦。”

“嗯！”金珉奎的眼睛立刻变得亮晶晶，更加主动地磨蹭还留在他体内还没有发泄过的性器，终于把李知勋磨得忍不住，猛地开始抽插，肉体拍打声伴随着金珉奎的呻吟一起传到他们两个人的耳中像是催情剂一般。

而且金珉奎的生殖腔居然真的在两个人准备做第三次时打开了。

至于几个月后要怎样面对显示两条红杠的验孕棒就不是他们现在要想的问题了。


End file.
